Choose Love
by tobemermaids
Summary: Felicity needs Oliver to make a choice. Set at the end of 3x01-an alternate ending for that hallway scene.


A/N: Um, hi. *waves shyly* This is a little thing I did. I've never done it before. I mean, I attempted it, with my beloved Chlollie, but I never... completed anything. But then I finally gave in and started watching Arrow(I couldn't at first... my heart wasn't ready ready to let go of Justin Hartley or watch Oliver Queen be with someone who wasn't Chloe Sullivan, ok?) and Olicity stole my heart. I ship them so hard. So yeah...this...story? thing popped out. Maybe more of an alternate scene. I don't know. It takes place at the end of 3x01 because while I loved seeing those 2 finally share a kiss, I was also kind of mad at Oliver. So this is Felicity calling him out. Or something. Be kind, I beg you.

Disclaimer: I am not a writer. All mistakes are mine own because I didn't have anyone read this thing through before posting. Oops. Also, I do not own Arrow. Olicity would have gone down much differently if I did. And Roy would probably still be hanging around.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _Choose Love_

 _Don't ask me to say that I don't love you_.

"That isn't fair, Oliver." Felicity whispered as she pulled his hands down from either side of her face.

He scrunched his eyes as he shook his head and said quietly, "I know, I just-"

"No, Oliver!" She cut him off. Her voice was louder now, her anger seeping through.  
"You don't get to do this. In fact, I told you _not_ to do this, literally seconds ago. Because that kiss and those... Those words? Big, fat maybes. And I just... I can't do that anymore-the back and forth, will they won't they, I-want-you-but-can't-be-with-you soap opera crap. I'm done! Because I know where I stand, Oliver. I am in love with you. Absolutely, ridiculously, stupidly in love with you, actually."

"Felicity..." Oliver sighed. That stupid sigh of his. She hated it. She hated him. Well, she hated him in the way you could only hate the person you were in love with, when they were driving you crazy. So yeah, she hated him at the moment, with his stupid, broody, gorgeous face and his breathy sighs that he seemed to only use on her. And she knew what was going to follow that sigh, so she cut him off before he could say anything else.

"I know! I know what you're going to say. But Oliver, I chose this life. Before you even brought me into this, I was putting myself at risk by helping Walter. He warned me, and I still chose to help him. Then I chose to help you. And I told myself it was temporary, that I wanted to help find Walter. And I did, but helping you take down all those bad guys... it felt good! Despite the danger, the near death experiences... it felt right, like I was doing something worthwhile with my life. Like I was exactly where I was supposed to be. It gave me purpose. So I chose, again. I chose to fully commit to this life that yes, will put me in danger again and again and again. That will put me at the mercy of bad men, like Slade Wilson, because of my association with you. My choice, Oliver, and mine alone."

This time she was the one who sighed.

"But you are so damn stubborn," she said quietly, a tinge of sadness in her words. "So I know you won't accept that. And that's fine. Well not fine, really, but... It's your totally needless burden to bear because you're you. Just... tell me that's why it's never going to happen between us. Tell me you will never be able to get past your stupid guilt and be with me."

She grabbed his hands in hers, lacing their fingers together before speaking again.

"But Oliver? Mean it, ok? Be 110% sure. Because I can't keep living on hope and possibility and someday, maybe. Call me crazy, but I think with what we do, we deserve some happiness. To carve out a tiny little corner of this world for our own. John has his, with Lyla. I want that for myself-someone to share my life with. And I want it with you. So make your choice, Oliver. Right here, right now. Be with me, or let me go. For good."

Oliver was staring at her, studying her face. It felt like he was looking right into her soul, and God that sounded so lame and cheesy, but it was true. It had always been this way with them-like they could really see each other, past any facade they may have been presenting to the rest of the world. Felicity could see the war raging inside him. His head and his heart battling it out. She was looking into those blue eyes, and she knew, whatever he chose, that it didn't matter. For all of her talk, she was never going to love anyone else. She would never truly move on. Her heart belonged to this man, and if he didn't choose her now, she would spend the rest of her life in this stupid dance they'd been doing since he'd brought her into his world. Because when it came to loving Oliver Queen, Felicity had no choice.

"Felicity, I can't make those kinds of promises-marriage, babies, a normal relationship. I want to. God do I want to. But you know I can't. I can't promise you much of anything really, and it's not fair to you-"

She let out a shaky breath, his name falling from her lips with it. Tears stung her eyes.

"Oliver... I don't need those promises. Not now. Maybe never. We don't exactly live the kind of life where we can make promises about far off futures, ya know? All I want is you, and all I need you to promise me is that you'll love me. That you won't push me away because some maniac holds a gun to my head or kidnaps me to get to you. Promise me you'll stop running. That we'll continue this insane life we're living, together. Me and you, partners in every aspect of our lives. I'm asking you to give us a real chance here. To make the choice to stay and fight for this-because I know it will be so damn good! And you do too. So choose. Choose me, Oliver. Choose us."

He stared at her for a long moment. It felt like it stretched on for an eternity. Something shifted in his eyes, and his lips parted, beginning to form the words that would change her whole world, one way or another.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: So that's it. Short and sweet. Or angsty, I guess. Like I said, not a writer. Just a girl who can't get these 2 characters to stop dancing around in her head. Also, I attempted to write a more definitive ending to this thing, but it just didn't work for me. I know how it ends in my head, but this way you all get to fill in the blanks however you see fit. Thanks for reading. I probably won't ever do this again. Haha. - Dani


End file.
